Percy Jackson getting flashbacks and scars
by brown95008
Summary: Percy Jackson is in high school and his trying to be a big brother to his sister Estelle. Except his past keeps haunting him every day and he struggles to do regular things. He experiences symptoms of PTSD and depression from past quests, wars, and loved ones dying. He looks for methods to avoid the trauma, but he can never escape his past.
1. Pitch Black

It was pitch black dark. I moved my arms, but I couldn't even see them. I could feel the wind in my face and my shirt was shaking rapidly. I looked down to see the end, but all I could see is black. There was nothing here. Just darkness.

_Percy_

I looked to my left and I saw Annabeth floating right next to me. Lifeless, completely still.

I shouted, "Annabeth! Look at me Annabeth!"

There was no reaction from her. It's like she was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear me.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed. "I need you to wake up. Annabeth"

Still nothing. She just kept floating next to me. I reached out with my left hand and tried to grab her hand.

_Thump_

Suddenly, I got hit in the stomach and immediately got the air knocked out of me. I tried again, but I got the same result as I was getting punched in the stomach. She was within an arm's length, but I couldn't even touch her.

_Percy_

There was that voice again, but it obviously wasn't Annabeth. She's unconscious and I didn't see her lips move at all.

I whispered, "Annabeth?"

_Percy_

I could hear the voice, but this time the voice was louder and cleared. It was much deeper, so it couldn't have been Annabeth.

"Hello? Who's there?"

No response. I swear I heard something.

"Hello? Anybody? I know there is someone there?"

Still nothing. Just silence and pitch-black darkness. Then it just hit me. Pitch black darkness. Endless falling. Coldness. Utter helpless feeling. Tartarus.

This cannot be happening. I cannot be back in Tartarus. I swear to never go back there once I escaped months ago and left that life behind. There is no way I am back in Tartarus.

"Help. Please, help us."

Nothing.

"Somebody, help. Anybody. Help."

My vision was getting spotty. Everything was getting darker. I could tell I was about to pass out. If I did, I can't help save us again like last time with the river. I need Annabeth, I need her to stay with me.

I shouted weakly, "Help us."

It was getting darker and we were falling down faster.

"Please, help…"

_Thud_

I woke up and looked around. I was on the floor next to my bed. Blankets were half on me and half on the bed. My pillow was still on my bed, but my panda pillow pet was clenched tightly in my arms.

_Ow, my head hurts. _

I stood up and recognized my pile of clothes in the corner. My desk was filled with late homework due last week. I'm in my room in New York. Thank the gods that I'm at home and not in Tartarus.

"PERCY! Can you get out of bed already? I have to talk to my publisher this morning, so I need you to take Estelle to Grandma's," shouted my mom.

I yelled back, "Ya, mom. I'll be right there."

Sally Jackson is the best mom in the world. She is the one who helped me get through everything. And Estelle has been an angel and a great distraction. Honestly, every time I think everything is going wrong in my life, I just look at Estelle and everything changes. Her presence in general just makes me happy and enjoy my time with her. If I'm ever having a bad day, Estelle just knows what to do to make me happy.

I walked over to the kitchen to get some cereal from the cupboard. I got the milk from the fridge and saw Estelle sitting in her booster chair.

"UP!" she yelled with her tiny hands stretched out.

"Girl, can you wait a minute. Let me get some food," I responded.

I don't think she understood me because she repeated, "UP!"

"No, lemme eat," I answered.

"UP!"

I sighed. I can never say no to her. I walked over to her and picked her up. She squirmed out of her seat in excitement and gave me the biggest smile. I would do anything to make her smile.

My mom walked into the kitchen and saw me holding Estelle.

She commented, "Percy, you need to eat. And stop giving in. If you keep saying yes, then she will be spoiled and will never learn anything."

I smiled and held Estelle up to her. I said, "But how can you say no to this adorable face."

Estelle may have Paul as her father, but she has the same look as me and my mom. The look that got branded me as a troublemaker from the teachers.

She smiled and replied, "Simple. No."

I shook my head and smiled. I simply said, "Easier said than done mom. Anyways, I got to get to school. I'll see you after school."

I picked up my backpack and Estelle's bag stuffed with her toys and blanket. A lot of her stuff was at her grandmother's house.

My mom cut me off and asked, "Did you eat, Percy?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Mom, I gotta go. I'll eat at Grandma Blofis place. She always has food. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me"

She sighed and responded, "Percy, I'll always worry about you."

"I know," I replied.

"I love you, Percy. I love you, Estelle," my mom stated and waved good-bye.

I waved back and said, "I love you too, Mom. Good-bye."

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me

And no one knows, how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"

Estelle was clapping to my singing of Moana. She absolutely loves this movie and would watch it nonstop. It is one of the few songs that I like and I am allowed to play in front of her. Mom is always playing kidz bop and other songs that involve the ABC. I'm 18 years old. Songs about ABC? Ya, that's definitely my taste of music.

Estelle is a little over a year old and has been talking for a few months. She nonstop talks and always has this excitement in her voice. However, getting her to stop is not easy.

Estelle talks about her grandmother, "Gammy is the best. She let me eat cookies all day. She is funny. She sings a lot. She says I'm a cutie. She says I look like you. She thinks you're handsome. She likes your girl. Who is your girl?"

Wow, ok. That took a wide turn.

I stammered, "Um, what do you mean?"

She looked at me through the mirror and explained, "Gammy said a girl was blonde. She told me she was hugging you. She said she was pretty. Who's pretty, Percy."

I was sweating profusely and answered, "Oh, um. Well, she is my girlfriend. Her name is, um… Oh, look. We are at Grandmas."

She got excited and was jumping up and down in her car seat. She yelled, "Yay, Gammy."

Since Estelle has been born, I have just kept everything from my Camp Half-Blood life private. I am not ashamed of my girlfriend, I just don't want to show it to Estelle. I am afraid if I do, her life would be put in danger for knowing about my life. I just want to wait until she is ready.

We walked up the steps and there was Grandma Blofis waiting at the door.

She said sweetly, "There is my sweetie. Let me hold you."

She took Estelle from my arms and carried her inside.

She looked at me and commented, "Hello Percy. Have you eaten yet? I have pancakes. They are dyed blue, just the way you like it."

Estelle's eyes lit up and she exploded, "Blue pancakes!? Those are my favorite Gammy! Gimme have some!"

She gave Estelle a stern look and said, "Excuse me, young lady. Gimme? That is not how you talk. Has my son not taught you how to speak properly? And where are your manners? Tsk tsk."

Estelle gave her a sad look and puppy eyes. I couldn't contain my laughter and cracked up.

Grandma shook her head and stated, "Those poor eyes will not work on me. What do you say?"

Estelle looked down and said, "Can I please have some blue pancakes?"

Grandma did not falter and repeated, "Can I? No, do it again. And this time, look at me."

Estelle looked up and asked, "May I please have some blue pancakes?"

Grandma smiled and answered, "Much better. Yes, you may."

I shook my head. How could she stand her ground? Maybe mom was right.

Grandma released Estelle who ran off into the dining room. Grandma looked at me and asked, "Percy, you did not answer me. Would you like some breakfast?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, it's okay Grandma Blofis. I'll be fine. I'm not really hungry."

She frowned and repeated, "Are you rejecting your grandmother's cooking? You know it is disrespectful to not eat a grandmother's food."

I laughed awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably. I answered, "I mean no respect Grandma Blofis. I'm just not really hungry. Besides, I need to get to school."

She sighed and said, "Okay, Percy. Next time, you need to eat. You can be late for school. Paul would just have to understand. Now let me give you a kiss good-bye."

I smiled and said, "Okay, I'll let him know when I get to school."

She kissed me good-bye and yelled good-bye to Estelle. I walked back into the car to drive to school.

_Percy_

I know that voice.

"Hey, who are you?"

_Percy_

I recognize it, but I can't remember where.

"Answer me. I know you. Who are you?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

I know that voice. I know it. But from where and who is it?


	2. Carpool Friends

Ch. two

I drove a couple of blocks to pick up friends of mine. Josh and Amanda. Twins who cannot stand each other but will always support each other. As soon as I pulled up to their house, Josh came sprinting out of the house and jumped straight into the passenger seat.

He yelled, " Go, go, go! Percy, start the car!"

I asked, "Why, bruh? We in no rush, we got a couple of minutes."

Then I hear a high pitch scream, "JOSHHHHHHH!"

I looked at him and who guiltily looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

I inquired, "What did you do?"

He replied, "I may have or may not have screwed with her hairdryer."

I groaned, "Dude, now we are gonna be late. Why didn't you think this through?"

He responded, "She took the last pop tart."

I gave him a bewildered look and said, "So?"

He answered, "Nobody touches my pop-tart."

The door swung open and fist came flying through.

_Wham!_

"Get your ass in the back. Nobody messes with my hair and sits in the front. Because of you, I now have to do my makeup in the car. Move your stanky ass," yelled Amanda.

I smirked at Josh rubbing his head. I could already see it swelling up.

Amanda plopped down in the passenger seat and stated, "Perce, Mama told me I had to give some leftovers. She said that you are too skinny and need some meat on your bones."

She put the leftovers in my backpack.

I responded, "Tell her that I am thankful, but my mom cooks enough food for me and I am not starving. She doesn't have to keep giving me food."

As I pulled out of their driveway, Josh chimed in, "Bro, you are gonna deny my Mama's cooking? Do you have a death wish?"

I looked at him in the rearview mirror and responded, "Do you have one for messing with your sister's hairdryer?"

He slunk back in silence while I smirked at his lack of response.

This caused Amanda to get riled up again and she screamed, "Why the hell did you even mess with my stuff, boi. You lucky Percy is in the car, otherwise, I would beat your ass."

He responded, "You took the last Poptart."

She gave him an incredulous look and screamed, "A pop-tart? This is all because of a fucking pop-tart?"

Josh replied, "It's a Frosted Hot Fudge Sundae pop-tart. Mama never gets pop-tarts. So, yeah, don't touch my food or your hair will end up like a rat's nest."

Amanda turned towards me and said, "You petty ass motherfucker, I swear to God. Percy, pull over. I'm about to beat his ass."

He responded, "Let's go baby sis. You got nothing on me. I ain't afraid to hurt a little fugly girl. Daddy ain't here to protect. Let's settle this shit."

I rolled my eyes. This is the fifth time this has happened this week, and it is only Wednesday. I wonder how their parents can survive these two, let alone five kids. Josh and Amanda have two older brothers and a younger sister. One brother goes to NYU for an English degree and the other is at St. Johns for a basketball scholarship. The younger sister is in middle school.

I sighed and interjected, "You guys, I'm not gonna pull over. We still have to pick up David. Can you guys put this shit on hold until we get to school? I don't wanna explain to Paul that I crashed his car because two of my friends were fighting in the car which caused me to swerve into a pole."

They each angrily stared at each other and replied, "Fine."

Amanda was putting on eyeshadow and asked, "So, Percy, you got any plans going to this year's Winterball."

I almost swerved at that question. What the hell, that came out of nowhere.

I stammered, "Um, no, not really. Er, I don't really have any plans for it. Why do you ask?"

She looked at me side-eye and responded, "No reason at all. Just curious."

I heard a noise in the back. I looked at the mirror and saw Josh had his hand over his mouth. Amanda saw that too and gave him a look. Josh then suddenly took an interest in the window.

Amanda continued, "I just don't want you to stay at home on a Saturday night, again."  
I commented, "I do not always stay at home."

She replied, "Please, you always make an excuse to not hang out. I love your mom and sister, but you need to get out of the house once in a while. It wouldn't hurt for you to just show up to a party for a little bit."

Josh interjected, "Lay off, Amanda. Not everyone wants to hang out with your basic friends."

They started going at it again. At least this time they waited for around ten minutes before they started arguing. New record.

I didn't entirely lie. I don't always stay at home. It is just that I visit camp sometimes or I will have an unexpected visitor and I am expected to show him the door. They don't know my other life. It's been hard balancing the two out, but I don't need my life to get more complicated if they get involved. It is just better this way.

I pulled up to David Garcia's house and honked the horn. David came strolling out with a huge poster. He opened the door and stated, "Josh, move your big ass feet. I need to put my poster in the car."

Josh asked, "Why the hell do you got such a big ass poster? The semester just started. Wait, was there a project assigned over the break and no one told me?"

David responded, "Nah, bruh. I'm trying to ask Lily to the dance."

Josh commented, "Awesome dude. Wait which one, Lily on the debate team or the one who dances?"

He stared at him and replied, "Bruh, Lily James, the one on the dance team."

Amanda turned around and squealed, "That is adorable. Why her?"

"Have you seen her? She is absolutely fine and thicc with two c's. Plus, she knows how to move her body, if you know what I mean," answered David and winked at the last statement.

Josh and I started howling in laughter. Amanda just gave us a disgusted look and muttered, "Stupid boys."

When we pulled up to the school parking lot, Amanda asked, "Well, did you at least get her flowers?"

He looked at her in shock and whispered, "Fuck."

That's when Josh and I lost it. Josh struggled to breathe and was bending over in laughter. I asked David, "Bro, how can you forget the flowers. That is like the most important thing to bring."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Lily has family that lives in the Hamptons. She will not be swayed by a poster and flowers anyways. But no flowers, that is just disrespectful. Do you even know the girl?"

I parked the car and David yelled, "Percy, we need to go shopping now. I gotta get her flowers."

I looked at him like he was crazy. I answered, "Nuh-uh. We just got to school, we shop for those stupid fucking flowers later. It's your dumbass fault that you forgot the flowers. We can go shopping later today after I pick up Estelle. Besides, you can ask her tomorrow."

As we were getting out of the car, Amanda continued to question David, "How do you even know Lily, I have never seen you guys talk to each other before."

He shrugged and answered, "She DMed me."

We all stopped walking and looked at him. He looked offended and continued, "What? Can't a girl take an interest in me?"

I replied, "Any girl? Maybe. Lily James. Never. You definitely have no shot."

David continued, "Explain yourself. Show us the DM."

He pulled out his phone and showed us his phone. And sure enough, there was a message from Lily.

Josh stated, "Well, I guess you proved us wrong David. Good for you man."

Amanda chimed, "Well, you still need to get a better idea anyway. Amanda likes flashy things. You need to do something big."

Josh stated, "We can figure something out David. What about-"

Amanda interrupted, "Sorry guys, but I gotta bounce. Good luck David. Tessa, wait up!"

Amanda ran off to join her friends. Amanda is cool and all, but when she is with her friends, totally a different story. They bring out her bitchy side. Josh definitely has an opinion on her friends.

Josh said, "I don't get why she hangs out with them. She always complains about them at home and cries about how they leave her out of things. Yet, she always comes crawling back to them. I don't get it, they are just fake ass people."

I shrugged and responded, "I don't know man. Maybe she knows them better than we do. They could be alright."

He retorted, "Don't defend them. They treat her like shit and she just lets them. Remember last year for yearbook pictures? They kept making fun of her top and she ended up wearing your sweatshirt because she was self-conscious."

I recalled, "Ya, she was cute in that top. Hey, I never got my hoodie back tho. Can you find it?"

He nodded, "Ya, I got you. Also, remember how they laughed at David?"

David popped in, "Wait, I thought they laughed at my joke."

Josh replied, "Bruh, you thought they were laughing at your joke while you were in an ice cream costume?"

He innocently replied, "What? It was for work. That suit sucked, but I did get free ice cream."

Josh shook his head and said, "That's not the point. The point is her friends are terrible and she doesn't even know it."

I put my hand on his shoulder and responded, "You can't force people to look at your point of view. She is gonna have to come to terms by herself."

Josh answered, "I know, but it fucking pisses me off. Like, why do they gotta be so fucking mean."

Suddenly, a dude bumped into us and said, "Watch where you going?"

Josh yelled, "Yo, watch yourself. You're the one who bumped into us."

The dude got up into Josh's face and whispered, "So, what you gonna do about it punk?"

I felt uncontrollable anger piling up inside of me. This dude was pissing me off. But this feeling was familiar and his presence felt familiar. His tone and attitude, I felt like we met before.

I looked over at Josh and David, I saw their fist was curled up and their arms were tensing up. I could tell they were about to take a swing.

David asked, "Who the hell even are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

The mysterious dude looked at David and commented, "Shut the fuck up, this doesn't concern you. Your friend is the one who is trying to be a man. Except I don't think he has any balls to do anything."

Wait, I know this dude. Except, why would he be here?

Josh stepped up and replied, "Let's go a couple of rounds and we'll find out who's got balls."

The dude responded, "Well, I guess big man's got some. Alright, let's go right now, lil n-"

I interrupted, "OKAY, let's not get in trouble before class starts. Josh, David, let's go to class."

Josh ignored me and denied, "Nah bruh, I want to hear what this motherfucker has to say. I want him to finish that sentence. I want to hear it."

I stepped in between them and stated, "No, you don't bro. Just walk away. I'll deal with his bitch ass."

The dude replied, "Oh, big words from a coward."

I gave him my death stare to tell him to shut up. David asked, "Do you this dude, Perce?"

I sighed and replied, "He's my cousin. I'll talk to him. Just walk away, trust me."

Josh looked at me for a while and then walked away."

I turned around and the dude transformed. In front of me was a guy in a motorcycle leather jacket and sunglasses.

He said, "Sup lil cousin."

I curtly answered, "What do you want Ares?"


	3. Goode

Ch. three

"Damn, Jackson. Watch the attitude, or I'll run you over with my Harley, punk," snarked Ares.

"Oh, you big bad man cuz you ride a Harley. Are you compensating for something?" I retorted.

Ares got right up in my face and growled, "Do you not test me, you piece of shit. I am not afraid of showing my presence to mere mortals. Are you willing to cause a scene in front of your classmates?"

I stood my ground and responded, "Oh, that's big coming from the God of War losing to a mere twelve-year-old. How's the ankle?"

He puffed out his chest and straightened up, "That was a lucky move, punk. Look around, kid. You have no ocean to help you out."

I snorted and said, "And I am no longer the scared twelve-year-old. I've faced primordials. Compared to them, you are a chump."

We stared at each other for a while and we didn't budge. It wasn't until one of the teachers interrupted our face-off and asked, "Percy, class is going to start in a few minutes. Are you going to walk over soon?"

I didn't take my eyes off Ares and informed him, "Ya, I'll head over soon."

The teacher hesitated and continued, "Sir, do you have a visitor badge? If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave school property."

Ares smirked and pointed at his left chest on his leather jacket. He replied, "I have a badge right here."

I looked at where he was pointing and saw nothing there. However, this seemed to convince the teacher and he simply nodded his head before walking away.

Ares had to have used the mist because there is no way he would sign in for a badge. He would think that is below him. Or he would have gotten lost.

I accused Ares, "You used the mist, didn't you? You shouldn't mess with a mortal's mind, you will just confuse them even more."

He waved me off and answered, "It does not matter, he is just some random mortal. He should be considered blessed that a god touched his mind. Let alone the god of war. He should be bowing down to me."

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject right away before he actually followed through with that idea. I interjected, "Ares, what are you doing here? Why did you come to see me?"

Ares focused on me and answered, "Zeus has requested your presence."

I was bewildered. I replied, "What the Hades? Why?"

Ares responded, "I don't know punk. He just requires your presence."

I cannot deal with these gods. I try to stay away from them because every time I am involved with them, I almost always die.

I waved him off and denied, "Nah, I ain't going. Just leave me alone. I am trying to live my life in peace."

That pissed off Ares and he bellowed, "I am not some messenger. Do I look like Hermes, demigod?! You will show up, or there will be consequences."

I smirked and responded, "Hermes is definitely more intimidating than you. So, no, you don't look like Hermes. But you are not some messenger? Then why were you sent down to see me? What was your purpose?"

Ares was caught off guard. He tried to respond and stuttered, "I was…. I am here…. I…."

I interrupted, "What, what is it, Ares? Can't talk for a change? Got nothing to say?"

He glowered at me and stated, "Show up at Mount Olympus this Friday at 6:00. If you do not show, we will know your answer and the council will take action. You may have closed off contacts with us gods, but we have been keeping tabs. We know your family. Especially the young one. You have been warned."

After his statement, he began to glow. If I have never seen other gods show their true selves beforehand, I would have been dead on the spot. The bastard didn't even give me a heads up. Thankfully, I recognized his intent and I covered my eyes in time. When the light dimmed down, I lowered my hand and looked around. He disappeared.

I muttered, "Jackass."

These assholes just threatened me to go to their council meeting. That itself was almost a death sentence since their council meetings can go either way of bad or good. The fact I just undermined them a little bit has ticked them off. And now they threatened my family. Sometimes I wonder, how much better are the gods compared to the titans or giants.

**Goode High School.**

It honestly lives up to its name. Instead of calling it Good, the school had to stand out and be different by spelling it Goode. It was like the school was saying that it was above Good and needed a fancier word. And the community lives by its name.

You have parents driving in their Benz and Porsche dropping off their kids. Some parents will actually get out of their car and socialize with other parents while showing off Louis Vuitton bags or Rolex watches. The kids are the exact same and will flash their Gucci belts and bags. You got kids pulling up in new range rovers and muscle cars. One kid pulled up with a dodge hellcat. How the hell did he get a hellcat and how does a parent just let a kid drive that. Even the principle is bougie. He drives a Tesla. How does a principal of a high school own a Tesla? How?!

However, a lot of the students don't actually live that life. Most of the students drive some early 2000s cars and just live the average American teenage life. And there are some kids who ride the buses and consider a car a luxury like me. But you would never think that if you looked at our school and saw all the fancy cars and clothes. The flashy materials overshadow the reality of some students.

Speaking of flashy materials, here came Tessa and her followers trailing behind her, as if to collect money that would magically drop from her purse.

She walked right up to me and stated, "Percy sweetie, it is so nice to see you. How was your break?"

I looked at her and was distracted by her glittery eyeshadow. She just kept blinking like she was trying to get rid of the glitter. I mean, if that is the goal, why bother putting it on in the first place.

I answered, "It was alright. Just hung out with family and friends."

Tessa giggled and commented, "Oh, come on, that can't have been it. You can give me more details. Like me and my family went off to Guadalupe Island for Christmas. It was amazing. We went snorkeling and water skiing for hours. The fish there were absolutely beautiful. Have you ever been there?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Amanda in the back. _Is this girl serious?_

Amanda saw my expression and stifled a laugh.

"Um, no. Can't say I have ever been. The closest thing to that would be the time I was in LA and went swimming at the Santa Monica Beach. And I don't think that beach was on the same level," I answered.

A girl next to her piped up, "Hey, I've got family from there. How was it?"

Tessa snapped, "Becky, he doesn't care about your family in Santa Monica! Why would you mention it?"

"Um, well, it seemed relevant to the conversation," stammered Becky as she looked around her friends, confused why she was being treated this way.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself next time, okay," stated Tessa. She turned towards me and continued, "Sorry about that, Percy. Why were you in LA."

So this is what Josh was talking about. I can see why he has his opinions.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk to your friend like that. Becky had a point," I stated.

Tessa looked miffed. I don't she was used to someone calling her out. Becky on the other hand smiled at my support.

She regained her composure and smiled, "Oh, it's okay. We just tease each other, it's no biggie."

"Yaaaa, sure. Well, I was just visiting, ummmm, my uncle, uhhhh, with my mom. For a family reunion. Ya, for a family reunion," I stammered. _Gods, I need to learn how to lie better._

Most of the girls were nodding along and seemingly bought it. I felt good about it until I saw Amanda's face. She seemed to be analyzing my face as if something wasn't adding up.

Tessa said, "Oh that must have been loads of fun. Did you go to Disneyland or Hollywood?"

I responded, "Nah, me and my friends didn't have the time. We were too busy with other stuff."

"Oh, really. How could you be too busy for Disneyland? Didn't your friends want to see Mickey Mouse?" asked Tessa.

I laughed at that and answered, "Noooo, that would have been a terrible vacation. My girlfriend would have been criticizing all of the rollercoasters and point out the flaws. My best friend would nonstop complain about how the theme park is destroying the environment and that smog in LA is unbearable. Actually, he did complain about that."

Tessa stopped smiling and tensely asked, "What did you say?"

"Oh, my best friend is an environmentalist. He is very eco-friendly, always talking about how humans are destro-"

"No, no, no, not that," Tessa interrupted me. "The other thing. The girlfriend."

"Oh, ya, my girlfriend is like, really into architecture. She would be telling me fascinating facts about each ride and how she would have done it differently and stuff," I answered.

"That is interesting," she stated while she glared at Amanda. "Well, see you some other time Percy."

She spun around and her hair just whipped my face. Well, that was weird. As they were walking away, I heard whispers of didn't tell and girlfriend. Whatever, just glad that was over.

**English Class**

I entered the English class and saw Paul at the front of the class already teaching. _Shit, stupid Tessa, and her questions._

"Percy, so glad for you to join the class. Anything to say for yourself," asked Paul as he was eyeing me while I sat down next to Josh.

"Trying to grab a muffin for you, Mr. Blofis. Didn't get to the cafeteria in time, sir," I answered.

He chuckled at that and replied, "Alright, Mr. Jackson. Thanks for the consideration. Hopefully, you will get there faster next time. Open your book, Mr. Jackson. We are reading Catcher in the Rye."

As soon as Paul went back to teaching, Josh leaned over and asked. "Bro, for real, where were you?"

"It was Tessa, she held me up. She was asking me these weird questions. She came out of nowhere."

"Seriously, that stuck up bitch? Man, today is just getting weirder and weirder. First my pop tart, then that random dude, and now Tessa. Weird bruh."

"Ya, no kidding. You were right, though," I said

"Of course I was right," smiled Josh. "But, can you clarify what I was right about so I can provide proof in the future."

I chuckled and stated, "About Tessa. She can be really mean."

"Ah, yes, miss little trust-fund princess. I am assuming she told you about vacay in Mexico," responded Josh.

"Ya, bro. How did you know?" I asked

He shrugged and replied, "Amanda has been talking about it. Constantly whining how Tessa took some of the girls with her and was showing off on her Snapchat story."

"Huh, makes sense. I wouldn't know about it," I said.

"Wait, what does that mean? You don't have a snap?" Josh asked.

I shook my head. Josh yelled, "WHAT!"

That caught everyone's attention and everyone was staring at us.

Mr. Blofis looked at Josh and asked, "Is there something you would like to add, Mr. Rhodes?"

Josh blushed and answered, "Oh, no, not really, sir."

Paul sighed and continued, "Well, you interrupted my class and something caught your attention. So, it must be really important."

Josh began to really, really slouch, and somehow made it possible for his 6-3 ft frame to actually get small. He replied, "Um, well, I found it interesting that Percy doesn't have any social media accounts and thought he must really relate to the kid in the story. Since, you know, he doesn't have Snapchat."

Paul just shook his head and responded, "Wow, I am so old. Yes, Mr. Rhodes, there was a time when high school kids didn't have phones and use Instagram, Snapchat, or whatever stuff you use. Besides, I think anyone could relate to Holden, regardless of technology."

He continued on to give examples throughout his lecture.

If we weren't in class, I would be rolling on the ground in laughter. I was stifling my laughter while Josh just put his hoodie up. As if that could actually make him disappear.

_Percyyyyyy_

My head shot straight up and I looked around. That dam voice. What was that?

_Percyyyyy_

Motherfucker. This needs to be settled. I raised my hand, trying to catch Paul's attention.

Paul noticed and asked, "Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

He frowned at that, but nodded and signaled I could go.

I grabbed my pen and quickly shuffled out of there.

As soon as I entered the school hallways, I whispered, "Alright, you stupid cunt Gaea. Come out! No more playing games in my head. Let's settle this."

_Hahahaha, how dense are you? And you think Ares is stupid? Poor, poor, poor, Percy._

"Oh, now you suddenly talk to me. Come fight me, we'll see how dense I am after I got my sword sticking in your fucking body!"

_You fool. You think you could actually take me on. My, my, my, Percy. I actually thought the years would actually wise you up. Apparently, I was wrong._

"If you are not Gaea, then who are you?"

_Shame, you don't even recognize my voice. Did that trip in the elevator muddle your memory?_

No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't be, it can't be him. That can't be possible.

"Tartarus?"

Dead silence.

Nothing.

It was as if there was never anyone there.

"AGHHH," I screamed and punched a locker causing the door to break in half.


	4. The best reception is in the bathroom

Chapter 4

The next few classes were just a blur. I could not stop thinking about that dam voice. There is no way in hell that voice belongs to Tartarus. I mean, he never confirmed he was Tartarus. However, he never said he wasn't. Even if it was him, why all of sudden did he try to contact me? What is his endgame? It just doesn't make any sense. At least in the past, I understood Kronos' and Gaea's goal. For Tartarus, what would his purpose be? Global domination? He can only stay down there, below the underworld….unless….

"Ayo, Jackson! You with us or nah?" asked Josh.

I looked around and saw Josh, his girl Zoe, and David all staring at me. Awkward.

"Sorry, just drifted off. What were you guys talking about?" I replied.

"David's plan on asking Lily. We are trying to decide between a flash mob, a puppy with a promposal around the collar, or hanging a huge banner from the roof in front of the school," stated Josh, "Which one you think is best, Perce."

I raised my eyebrows and responded, "David, I thought you already had an idea."

He shrugged and replied, "Ya, but Amanda got me thinking. Lily has expectations. I got go for the home run. So, what do you prefer?"

"Uh, I think the puppy is a cool idea. Who doesn't like puppies?" I answered.

Zoe smacked her head and David slammed his head onto the table. They obviously are thrilled by my answer. Josh on the other hand looked like he won the argument.

"YES! Finally, someone with some sense. I knew there was a reason why we became friends," exclaimed Josh and dapped me up.

Zoe interjected, "No, no, no. The obvious answer is a flash mob. The girl is a dancer. _A DANCER_. She would appreciate someone putting in the effort of what she loves. The answer is literally right in front of you. Honestly, how stupid can you boys be."

Josh waved his hand at that and commented, "Nah, nah, that is too much effort. Girls dig puppies. All you gotta do is let the puppy walk over and she would crumble."

I agreed and added, "All David is got to do is watch the puppy magic happen. Puppy does all the work and he gets all the credit. Sounds like a win to me."

"Oh, really. So you are saying no girl is worth putting in the effort. Is that why you haven't asked me yet, Josh?" Zoe countered.

"I mean, ya," answered Josh, "I got you. Why do I gotta put in more work?"

She gave him a look of disbelief like she could not believe he actually said that. Once Josh saw her expression, his whole demeanor changed as she got up to leave.

"Babe, babe, babe, I was joking. Baby, I was kidding, I didn't mean it," stated Josh.

Zoe continued to walk away from our table as if she did not hear a single word he said.

Josh muttered, "Fuck. I'm gonna pay for that. Goddammit, what is it with girls."

I shrugged and commented, "I don't know man, it's like she has expectations."

"I know right, what the fuck is up with that," Josh replied, "I got to go after her. I'll see you guys later."

Josh ran after Zoe and started calling out to her.

I chuckled at Josh getting all soft now that his girl is pissed. I turned towards David and noticed his head was still on the table.

I asked, "Yo, David, what's the problem? Why you so down?"

He looked up at me and responded, "Bruh, puppies are fucking expensive. There is no way I can afford that. Plus, they require shots and shit. Don't got the money. I can barely afford a suit and tickets for the dance"

"You know, you don't have to go. You can just chill with me and we can just watch the Knicks game at my grandma's. We'll save money and get free food," I said.

David scrunched his face in disgust and commented, "Bro, that is worse than being in debt. I rather watch a rom-com than watch my Knicks get smacked by twenty points."

I chuckled and conceded, "Ya, ya, you right. We can go to the batting cages instead."

He shook his head and stated, "No, bruh. I want to go to the dance. Just stressing out about how to ask her cuz clearly a sign is not enough. Maybe Zoe's got a point. But I don't want to do some flash mob in front of people. Maybe I could just do a fifteen-second dance like in private. I bet I could do it like after our science class and get a few minutes with her. Then I could….."

I couldn't stop thinking of that voice. It reached me in my dreams and head, so it has to be super powerful and ancient. So, that rules out monsters. It was as if it personally knew me like I was supposed to recognize the voice. So, it can't be some new threat I've never faced like a titan or a giant. If that is the case, how would it be Tartarus? I mean, we only had one conversation and that lasted for like five minutes before he tried to kill me. It couldn't be Gaea, it sounded too deep and masculine. And less creepy. Could it be, Kronos? No, no, that's not possible. He is supposed to be so destroyed that it would take another millennium for him to come back in another physical form. But what if he sped up the process? I mean, he did it before with the golden fleece. UGH, it could be anyone! This is fucking annoying.

"Jackson, are you even listening to me, bro?" David asked.

Oh, shit, I tuned out again. I stated, "Sorry bro, I just have a lot on my mind. Going through some stuff."

"Oh, shit. I didn't know man. You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head and replied, "Nah, it's cool bro. I'll figure it out later. What were you saying?"

He sighed and stated, "I'm gonna try to get one of her dance friends to help me with a dance routine to ask her. Hopefully, I can figure it out within a couple of days. Can you still take me to get flowers though?"

I answered, "For sure. Do you know what flowers she likes?"

He shrugged and said, "Not really, no. Does it matter?"

Wow. If Aphrodite was here, I think David would be turned into a bird.

"My man, if you want her to say yes, you gotta get the right flowers. I know I paid the price for not getting the right ones. My girlfriend wouldn't talk to me until I got the right ones," I said.

"For real? What kind of flowers did she like?" David asked.

I remember last summer and stated, "Oh, ya Annabeth has a particular taste. She likes-oh my gods, how can I be so stupid?"

"Huh?"

"I got to go, bro. I'll catch you later. I'll pick you up after school," I said and started running off.

David perplexed and shouted, "YO, what the fuck, bro. You're supposed to help me, bruh. Where you going? JACKSON! BRO!"

I waved him off and continued running to the bathroom. How could I be so stupid? Annabeth is the first person I should have talked to. She would know what to do. As soon as I walked inside, I checked each stall to make sure no one was in. Always gotta check.

I turned on all of the sinks and took out a coin.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said, "Show me, Annabeth Chase."

It shimmered and then Annabeth appeared. Wow. Doesn't matter how long we have been dating, or how long we have been friends, I still get butterflies when I see her. She was hunched over some toy at her desk. I sorta didn't want to interrupt her because she looked so cute and focused with her hair tied back and eyebrows scrunched together. However, this was important and I needed her advice. I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

She looked up and automatically smiled when she saw me.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy, what are you doing? I thought you were in school?"

"I am but had to message you. It's important."

Her face turned to concern and asked, "What did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do anything. I haven't done anything wrong," I replied.

She relaxed a bit, and then I continued, "Yet."

"Boi, what the Hades. Fuckin' spill. What happened?"

I explained the best I could about how there has been a creepy voice appearing in my dreams in a dark pit. How it followed me to school and continued to taunt. My theory on it being Tartarus. She listened carefully and didn't say anything, but I could tell she had some crazy ideas floating around her head with her hands constantly fidgeting. She interrupted me once I got to the part when Ares showed up.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Ares showed up at your school? Why?"

I explained, "He said that the council requests my audience. They want me to come to some meeting. Annabeth what does this mean?"

She got up and started pacing around her room. She started talking to me, but she was talking too fast and moving her hands all over the place. I love it when she talks about stuff that she is passionate about, but I could only catch every fifth word. Sometimes, I think she is talking to herself.

"Annabeth, I need you to slow down."

She sighed and rephrased, "The whole thing has to be connected. The voice, Ares, and the council. They must know something. Something you will find out Friday. Could the voice be anyone besides the guy deep, deep, deep down below?"

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It's the only thing that makes sense. It seemed like he knew me, almost on a personal level."

I shivered when I said that. It felt like the temperature dropped 10 degrees with just the slightest mention of it.

"Percy, why are you always getting into trouble? I just left two weeks ago to spend time with my family and this is what you do. Did you just think, mmm, what can I do now that Annabeth is gone?"

"Hey, no. I would never. Besides, I know you also get in trouble too, miss runaway."

She guiltily smiled and responded, "Shut up."

I smirked and continued, "By the way, how is your family?"

"Oh, you know my brothers. They started building forts and race tracks. They saw Fast and Furious last week and suddenly have been interested in drag racing. The house has become a constant warzone for RC cars. My dad has been trying to get them into airplanes, but the only thing that interests them is having planes drop cars. He is fighting a losing battle and he is not taking it well. My stepmom has been alright. Although, it is funny when she steps on the RC cars. That's when she loses it."

I smiled at her. I wish my childhood was like that. Carefree and joyful. I want that for Estelle.

Annabeth continued, "Anyways, once I finish fixing Matthew's RC, I'm gonna stop by Camp Jupiter and see Reyna for some hot chocolate. The last time I saw her, we were exchanging camp stories. I was telling her about a Centaur in a dress and she was telling me about how some camper got cursed with flowers for hair."

Dress? Flowers? Oh, my gods, how do I keep forgetting stuff.

I cut her off and asked, "Hey, when are you getting back?"

"Oh, I think in like a week or two. Why?"

"Um, there is a thing happening at my school. A dance. A winter dance. I was wondering, did you want to go?"

I looked up and saw a smile so wide, it looked like it might come off her.

She exclaimed, "Oh my gods, of course, I'll go. Why didn't you ask earlier? When is it?"

"It's next Saturday."

She hesitated and responded, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's just, that's awfully soon and I don't know if there will still be seats available. Plus, that's a ticket from San Francisco to New York City. That's not gonna be cheap, Percy. I'll try to ask my dad, but I don't know. I wish you told me earlier."

I groaned and responded, "Ya, me too. I just remembered this morning when Amanda asked if I was going with anyone. I forgot we were even having a dance."

Annabeth side-eyed me and repeated, "Amanda asked you if you were going with anyone."

"Ya, I picked her, Josh, and David up for school. We carpool. On the drive over, she asked me about it. That reminds me, I got to drive David to pick up flowers."

She repeated, "Amanda asked you."

"Ya, that's what I said. Why are you giving me that look? What's up?"

She was giving me this look that said you should know the answer. I get that look a lot in general from everyone. I mean, honestly, if you know the answer, just tell me. Staring at me won't help. I won't magically figure it out.

She shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I will make it for the dance."

"Oh, really. Like, is that a confirmation. You definitely coming?"

"I will definitely fly in on Saturday. It might be an afternoon flight for me, so I might run a little late to the dance."

I smiled and replied, "No worries, as long as you are here, I'll be happy."

She looked down to smile and blushed. She responded, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Pfft, it doesn't matter to me, I'm failing that class either way."

"Oh my gods, Perseus Jackson, you better not be failing! If you don't graduate and go to New Rome with me for college, I swear, I will-"

I cut her off and stammered, "I'm joking, I'm joking. I'm passing math. There is no need to get violent."

She continued to give me her death stare.

"Honest. I'm passing, I swear."

"Alright, fine. You are off the hook. For now."

Man, Annabeth is crazy.

I'm in love.

"You promise you will show up for the dance?"

She sighed and responded, "I promise I'll find a way to get there. I don't know if I'll be on time, but I'll be there."

"That's alright with me. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I love you, Wise girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed brain."


	5. Who eats most cookies:toddler or teen

Once the day finished, I texted Paul to ask if I could use his car to pick up Estelle and go shopping with a friend. He was cool with it and would carpool with one of the teachers under one condition: I had to get leftovers from Grandma Blofis. I think that's a good deal. I grabbed David and we left to go pick up Estelle.

We were bopping to one of Kendrick's older songs, M.A.A.D. City, when David started freaking out on the flowers again.

"Bro, what if I get the wrong ones? And she is embarrassed to be seen with me? Dude, what am I supposed to do?"

I answered, "Bruh, you worry too much. The flowers won't make it or break it. The only thing matters are if she is into you. Is she into you?"

"Pfft, ya she digs me. She is the one who slid into my DMs," he responded.

"What exactly did she say?"

He looked away and muttered something.

I turned down the music and asked, "I'm sorry what?"

He mumbled something about science.

"What?"

He began to mumble again until I lost it and yelled, "BRUH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He replied, "Alright, alright, alright, she asked me for help on the science homework."

_Screech_

I stomped on the brakes so hard that it created skid marks on the pavement for a hundred yards.

I slowly asked, "We are going shopping for a girl who just asked about homework."

He nodded.

"Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Bruh, she not even into you. She asked about stupid homework."

"Hey, hey, it started out that way, but we had a meaningful conversation. I'm telling you, she is into me."

I shook my head and responded, "You are such a simp. This is a waste of money. She may not even say yes."

He argued, "Nah, she will. Once I laid down the charm, she couldn't stop laughing at my jokes."

"Okay, first off, you are not that funny. Your jokes are corny. And two, you have no charm."

"Damn, bruh. Tell me how you really feel."

I laughed at that as I pulled into Grandma Blofis' driveway. Before I even got the chance to get out of the car, I saw the front door swing open and a little figure started running at me.

"PERCYYYYYY!"

I scooped her up and threw her into the air. Once I caught her, I flipped her upside down and began to spin around on the grass.

I said, "Hey baby sis, I missed you. Did you behave for Grandma?"

She gave me a big toothy smile and nodded her head.

"OH, really. I seem to have a different memory about this morning."

I turned towards the front of the house and saw Grandma Blofis under the door frame.

I asked, "Oh, do tell."

As we began to walk up the steps, Grandma Blofis explained, "Well, this young lady seemed to be hyped up on the sugar from those pancakes. As soon as I turn my back, she goes running off into the muddy yard and got her new clothes all dirty. It took my hours to get it all out."

I raised my eyebrows and she just looked away. She murmured, "Sorry Gammie."

She sighed, "I suppose it is not the worst thing in the world. Percy, why don't you introduce your friend."

"Grandma, this is my friend David."

David shook her hand and said, "Hello ma'am."

"Oh sweetie, you can call me Grandma Blofis. Ma'am is too proper. Why don't you boys come inside and get some cookies."

I started, "No, Grandma Blofis, we have-"

David cut me off, "Excuse me, you do not say no to free food. We would love to have some."

I smiled and shook my head as David helped himself inside. I thought we had somewhere to go.

_Percyyyyyy_

I almost dropped Estelle when I heard it. It's the same voice again.

I spun around trying to find the source. How does this voice keep following me?

_My, my, how dense are you? You think you can find me?_

"Percy, what's wrong?"

I looked down and saw Estelle looking like she was about to cry. She must have noticed I was upset.

I set her down and told her, "Why don't you join Grandma and make sure David doesn't eat all of the cookies, okay?"

She nodded her head and bounded off inside the house.

I whispered, "Are you Tartarus? Why do you keep following me? What do you want?"

_So many questions, my young demigod. Do you honestly think I would answer them?_

"Stop taunting and answer them."

_You are hardly in the position to make demands. Especially with that young one nearby. You do want her to live, correct?_

"Don't you dare touch her!"

_Or what, Percy? You will vanquish me like Kronos or Gaea? You didn't even do that. You had your friends do the dirty work. If you can't even handle those two, what makes you think you can handle me?_

I growled, "What makes you so different from them."

_Nothing and everything. That's the difference._

"That doesn't even make sense."

_Then you must really have a seaweed brain. Yes, I do know that pet name. She sure is beautiful. It would be unfortunate if something were to happen on her drive to see that praetor._

This can't be possible. She is across the country. How can he even see her? This doesn't make any sense.

"What do you want?"

_Nothing that you can do. As of right now, wait. _

"Then why bother contacting me if I can't do it."

_Patience, young demigod. You mortals are so impatient. _

_I just needed to capture your attention. To let you know I'm serious. _

"Well, you have my attention. Are you happy now?"

_Ecstatic. Now, lose the attitude and listen. Go to the meeting. You will want to hear them._

How the fuck does he know that?

"How exactly do you know that? And why should I be interested in going?'

_Because you will understand that things are going to change soon. You will have doubts about the gods' capabilities. I already know you doubt them already._

I smirked, "What makes you think I will turn my back on them?"

_They are family. You turned on your family before._

"What are you talking about? I've never done that."

_What was Kronos? Gaea? Are they not family?_

"They don't count."

_Then how about Luke?_

My eyes widened at the mention of him. I haven't heard his name in years.

"I never turned on him. He betrayed me. Besides, I have come to terms with his death."

_Perhaps. But that still doesn't change anything._

"What do you mean?"

_Family turns on family. Demigods turned their backs on the Gods. Gods betrayed the Titans. Titans killed Ouranos. It is a never-ending cycle. You can never trust family._

"You are wrong. The gods may have faults, but they would never cross that line."

The voice seemed to find amusement in my answer and chuckled in response.

_Then you will be disappointed. You will come to see Friday. After that, I will have a proposition for you._

Then it was silence.

This is fucking annoying.

I went inside and could see Grandma Blofis was packing her cookies into two bags. David looked like he was a six-year-old in a candy store.

I interjected, "I hope you are not robbing my grandma, David."

"Oh, stop it, Percy. One bag is for him. The other is for Paul. Should I make another for you, Percy? I noticed you have been losing weight."

I replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. I feel like I have gained a couple."

She sighed and gave me that look. You know what I am talking about.

David packed up the cookies and stated, "Well, thank you so much Grandma Blofis, but we have to get going. I need to get those flowers before the store closes."

"Oh, I understand. You need to get her lilies. She will appreciate it."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at both of us like we should already know. She stated, "Her name is Lily. The flowers are lilies. Do I need to say more? Honestly, I feel sorry for girls these days if this is what boys are like these days."

We looked at each other and were completely blown away.

David exclaimed, "Bro, why didn't we think of that."

I commented, "Oh my gods, it's in the name. It was right there. How did we miss that?"

"Unbelievable. Estelle, keep an eye on those boys. Make sure they get those lilies."

I replied, "Huh? I think we can take care of the flowers."

"I'm sure you could, sweetie. I'm sure you could."

She kissed us good-bye and we drove off. Not even two seconds in and David was already munching on the cookies. As soon as we got to the store, he was already halfway through the bag.

"Bro, you couldn't have at least waited until you got home."

He responded, "Nah, your grandma's baking is too good to pass up. These cookies are bomb."

When I unbuckled Estelle from her car seat, she began saying, "Cookie! I want cookie!"

"What is the magic word?"

She gave me those puppy eyes.

I tried to stay firm and demanded, "Manners."

She continued to give those eyes with a pouty lip.

Dam. I caved.

As we walked through the store, I would occasionally hand her a cookie to keep her occupied. We originally had trouble finding the flower section. And when we finally did get there, we couldn't exactly locate the lilies. Okay, we had no clue what lilies looked like. After searching for 15 minutes, we gave up and asked for help. Maybe Grandma Blofis had a point.

I dropped off David once he got his flowers and headed home. As we were walking up the stairs, I turned towards Estelle and mentioned, "Okay, don't tell mom about the cookies. If anyone asks, David ate them."

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

When we walked in, I could see mom was in the kitchen and Paul was helping her out. They were teasing each other and laughing without a care in the world. Just looking at my mom's smile, it just makes me forget all the times we went through back then. She is a queen and I'm happy that she is happy. She deserves nothing but the best.

They noticed us walking in when the door closed.

Estelle ran off and screamed, "Mommy!"

She jumped into her arms and began to ramble about all of the things that happened at Grandma's Blofis house.

Paul walked over and stared at the bag.

"So, what did my mom give us this time. YES! Cookies! Wait a sec, why does it look like it is half full?"

I responded, "Oh, David had some."

He replied, "Damn, that boy took my sweets."

My mom interjected, "Easy now, watch your mouth. Besides, you need to lay off those cookies."

He gave her an incredulous look and retorted, "Then why do you keep baking cookies for Percy."

"Because he is my baby."

I smiled and replied, "I'm her baby."

Paul said, "Ugh, let's eat so I can stop being upset about my cookies."

Estelle responded, "I'm not hungry."

Oh, crap! Dam, Estelle, you had one job.

I slowly began to walk out of the room.

My mom asked, "What do you mean you are not hungry?"

Estelle replied, "I'm not hungry."

Paul asked, "What did you eat?"

She looked at the bag and then made eye contact with me.

As soon as she looked at me, I quickly turned around and left the room. I was halfway down the hallway when mom screamed, "Perseus Jackson, get back in this kitchen right now!"

I slowly walked back and could see my mom clearly frustrated.

She said, "Percy, you knew we were going to have dinner. Why did you let her eat so many sweets?"

"I mean, she only had a few."

Paul began to connect the dots and asked, "Wait a minute, is she the one who ate my cookies?"

"Paul, that is not the point!"

"Sorry, sorry, you are right. Percy, you should know better."

I replied, "I tried to explain that to her, but she wouldn't take a no for an answer. She just kept giving me those eyes. I couldn't help it."

She sighed and said, "You need to stop letting her get away with stuff. This is starting to get ridiculous. This happens again, you do not get any blue cookies."

I looked at like she was joking. Her face was completely serious, deadass.

Ok, no one messes with my blue cookies.

"I got it, mom. No more rolling over."

She responded, "Good. I'm glad that everything got cleared up. Now, come set the table and get ready for dinner."

She forced Estelle to sit with us for dinner. Dinner was really good lasagna, but I just wasn't that hungry. I only had a couple of helpings until I asked to be excused to take a shower. I don't know, I just haven't been really feeling it lately.

Once I finished up my homework, I thought about contacting Annabeth, but I figured she was busy and I didn't want to worry her even more. I think I scared her a little bit earlier this morning. So, I just went to bed and hoped my dreams could lead to nothing.

You know, why do I even bother anymore?

My dream started off fine. I was at Central Park playing with Estelle. We were playing soccer and she was trying to dribble the ball. She kept tripping her feet. Annabeth was there with us. She was taking pictures and trying to get Estelle to look at the camera.

Estelle kicked the ball unusually far. I ran after it, but it got picked up by some hooded figure. I was going to express gratitude, except he never passed me the ball.

"Hey, you going to pass me the ball or what?"

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Estelle being captured by dracaena while Annabeth was being surrounded by five cyclops. That didn't make any sense. Why would they be fighting?

I ran over to get Estelle, but I got tripped up by the hooded figure. I took out my pen and transformed it into Riptide. I jumped on the dude and stabbed him through the chest. Except I didn't hit anything solid. His body just vanished into thin air and all that was left was a hole in the hoodie. I can't think about this right. I sprinted off to save Estelle.

Except I couldn't find her. Then I heard another scream. I turned and saw Annabeth on the ground with an ax on her shoulder.

"NOOOOO!"

The three remaining cyclops turned to look at me and started to walk over. I dodged the first strike by sliding down on my knees and slashed my sword against his legs. The second one ran over to help but was too slow. I used the first cyclops back leg as a springboard and jumped over the second one. As I was coming down, I dragged my sword along his back. First two disintegrated.

The last one seemed to learn from the first two and took his time. He tried to bait me to come straight at him. At this point, I could care less, as long as he was no longer looking at Annabeth. I charged straight at him. I saw his first strike a mile away. I dodged left when he swung his ax down and evaded his knife from his right hand. I jumped back to deflect his ax and turned sideways when he tried to stab his knife again. I grabbed his right arm and kneed him in the stomach. With his dropped knife, I picked it up and stabbed him in the eye. He roared in pain and swung his ax wildly. I ducked and stabbed my sword into his heart. Dust.

I ran over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please be okay, be okay. I need you to be okay. I need you."

She grabbed my hand and croaked, "I'll be okay. Don't worry, I won't leave you Seaweed…."

"Annabeth? Annabeth? ANNABETH!"

"Please wake up, you can't go. You can't. No, no, no."

I was bawling my eyes out as I held her. She can't be gone. She can't.

_Boom_

Thunder boomed and it began to rain. I looked up and I swear, I could see faces.

The voice whispered, "I told you so."

I looked around hoping to find a body to match the voice. I saw a teenage boy with a sword at the hip, but I couldn't make out the voice. He began to walk closer.

I woke up. I looked at the window and it was still dark out. I checked my clock and it said 5:15. Ugh, too early. I tried going back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I need to talk to someone about this. But who would understand?

Then it clicked. There is only one person who knows how to handle angry gods and world-threatening forces,

I need to go back to camp.

**So, I just finished reading the last trials of Apollo book and didn't realize Percy transferred schools. Since I started this story before reading the last book, I am still going to keep the setting at Goode. I am too lazy to change it and require Paul Blofis to play a factor in the story later on.**


End file.
